Cair
Cair is a daughter of Artagan and Eluned. She is Meredith's cousin and a member of the Seelie court. A Kiss of Shadows Cair is mentioned (although not by name) when Meredith talks to Hettie. Hettie says that Besaba always believed Eluned ruined Besaba's chances of marriage when she gave birth to Cair. Meredith agreed - the Seelie cannot forgive that Cair inherited her brownie features from her grandmother. She was tall, and slender, with the fair skin, and lovely bone structure of a sidhe, but lacked their nose and lips, a fatal flaw. Swallowing Darkness Cair placed a spell on her grandmother, Hettie, to greatly magnify any feelings she has before Hettie left to visit Meredith in the hospital. The plan was to get two of Meredith's consorts; Sholto and Doyle, killed,. If Hettie went bogart she could conceivably destroy them while they would be wary of hurting Hettie because of Meredith. Upon arrival at the hospital to visit Meredith, she did express hatred for Sholto, whom she revealed killed her mother in the last war between the courts, and for Doyle. Rhys and Sholto managed to subdue Hettie and bring her to her senses, but she again falls under the spell's influence, and she seemed to be speaking as someone other than herself , losing her accent, and using a hand of power belonging to Cair. Wielding the power, she severely wounded Doyle and Sholto. Sholto seemed dead, but he was revived by Meredith and nightflyers using Hettie's blood. A nightflyer killed Hettie, but she had revealed who placed the spell on her. Meredith called a wild hunt on Cair naming her kinslayer. Meredith, along with Sholto as her huntsman, rode with the wild hunt to the Seelie Court, where Meredith touched Cair with her hand on which she has Hettie's blood. The blood left a bloody imprint marking Cair as a kinslayer. Desperate, Cair begged her mother Eluned for help, but upon learning what her daughter had done, Elenud disowned her and walked away. Cair then turned to Lord Finbar, asking him to uphold his promise to protect her. He refused and Finbar claimed she must have lost her wits, but refused to take an oath that he had not promised Cair protection. Cair revealed the plot: Doyle, Sholto were to be killed as too powerful. Lord Finbar hoped to be able to control Meredith once they were dead. Meredith using threats and with help of Cair gets Finbar's son, Barris, to admit, that Mistral isalso targeted and the ambush could be sprung at any second. Meredith took the spear of bone, the weapon of a sluagh monarch from Sholto. Cair begged her grandfather, Uar the Cruel, for help, but he refused: "The Wild Hunt cannot be stopped. And I have no time for weaklings." Meredith plunged the spear through her cousin's chest until the point emerged from her back. Cair fell to the floor, and Meredith tried to feel something. She did not succed. Category:Characters Category:Seelie court